kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
OVA 1
The New Assassins is the first OVA episode of History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi and it was bundled with volume 46 of the manga. Overview Soon after Kenichi's defeat of Ragnarök, the masters find out about an aliance between some of their enemies named Yami. Now the entire Ryōzanpaku dojo, both its masters and students, find themselves being targeted. Chapters 144 and 145 are used in this OVA. There is a 52 second omake that goes with this OVA episode. Summary All Ryōzanpaku teachers talk about the battle that his disciple dispute against Ragnarök. The group known as Yami begins to move choose two members Sanshin Taisha style to go against Ryōzanpaku disciple. The next day esvuela Kenichi goes to after a long time ( recovering from his fight with Ryūto ). At half Shinpaku visit to the Federation, and then Hermit. Tanimoto tells him to get ready because now that Ragnarök defeated people to look more dangerous anger . This makes think Miu and Kenichi decides to show what is at risk. This club visits him in the garden where attacks and talks about how to be a warrior. Then he goes leaving Kenichi thinking . Ryōzanpaku plan After Kenichi goes for a walk with Miu and Honoka . When they are back home they are ambushed by the murderers who sent Yami . Alli starts a fight in which women fights with Kenichi so this only protects . After Miu opponent changes so start talking with the man who tells you that they have no name. At one point Honoka attacks the guy, and this spear far out of the way . Kenichi seeing that throw to Honoka (which landed in some bushes ) , gets angry and attacks so that I can not use his counter ; falls at the same time that the train is approaching. The woman tells Miu that they are just a distraction , and that the best warriors are attacking style to Sanshin Taisha Ryōzanpaku then. Changing scenario is seen as attacking teachers, but defeat the invaders with ease , being the master of the murderers who tells Hayato that at that time his disciples going to kill yours, thereupon the venerable uses his breath technique to send them flying and say quite definitely that the defeat . Returning with Kenichi and Miu, Kenichi is fighting in the space between the two passing trains. Kenichi slowly beating the man until you defeat a Mubyōshi . She is distracted , so Miu fail to leave out of combat. That's when the man tells the woman's name , Tsukasa , showing his concern for her . Alli Kenichi says he can not be a peon if you can call it that a person who loves . Kenichi vs YakabeYakabe defeated by Kenichi In order to fight and defeat both man takes Tsukasa not before revealing his own name, Yakabe Kurando . Miu and Kenichi tell you that if you ever need help , they can go to Ryōzanpaku and there will be no problems even if they were intending to kill them. Question Kurando name Ryōzanpaku disciple of what this says, " Kenichi Shirahama ." Kurando replies that it is a good name and goes. Kenichi is concerned so anger them happen, but Miu tells him to worry more about him. This replied that next time will be more serious , which makes Miu smile . Kenichi smiles asks why , to which it responds llendose and thinking that Kenichi is a truly unique fighter. Back in Ryōzanpaku , they see that the house is badly damaged , although teachers decide to secrecy not to worry , they also do something about his meeting with Tsukasa and Kurando .... Characters in Order of Appearance Battle(s) *Miu Fūrinji vs Kurando Yakabe (interrupted) *Kenichi Shirahama vs Tsukasa (interrupted) *Miu Fūrinji vs Tsukasa (won by Miu) *Kenichi Shirahama vs Kurando Yakabe (won by Kenichi) *Akisame Kōetsuji vs Sanshin Taisha style Grunts (won by Akisame) *Shio Sakaki vs Sanshin Taisha style Grunts (won by Shio) *Kensei Ma vs Sanshin Taisha style Grunts (won by Kensei) *Apachai Hopachai vs Sanshin Taisha style Grunts (won by Apachai) *Shigure Kōsaka vs Sanshin Taisha style Grunts (won by Shigure) *Hayato Fūrinji vs Sanshin Taisha style Leaders (won by Hayato) Navigation Category:Episodes Category:OVA Category:Media